The Remnants of a Saiyan
by kryptonium
Summary: After the destruction of planet Vegeta a lone saiyan child is sent to a random planet by her mother in a desperate attempt to save her from death. Alone and sent far away from anyone else of her kind she must find her own destiny of this planet named Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys this is my ever first fan fiction I've ever started, I felt inspired by reading other people's stories so I decided to start writing my own hope you guy will enjoy this and I hope to get much feedback as possible to develop the story as it goes along. Now without further ado I will now start the first chapter of this story. Enjoy**

Prologue: The Shooting Star

17 years before the start of RWBY on Planet Vegeta.

A women wearing black armour with black legging and gold tinted shoulder pads with long black hair with violet eyes was putting her child inside a pod bound for a random location she did not care where she would go but all she wanted was to have the child far away from the planet as fast as she possibly could. "I wish I could come with you my little flower" she said placing the baby gently in to the pod trying not to wake her. "But there is no time".

A tear rolled down her cheek while she was looking at her child laying there silently in the pod. "We should have listened to Bardock he knew that this was going to happen". The women then leant inside the pod placing a kiss on her child's forehead. The child was a small baby girl no more than a couple of months old, she had long black messy spiky hair much like her mother's. The women then placed a silver necklace with the child's name engraved in a little compartment in the pod, the name on the silver piece of metal read "Lottus".

The child moved her arms looking like she was trying to wipe away the kiss. The women smiled looking down at her baby while thinking to herself "Just like your father". She then pressed a button on the inner side of the pod making the door slowly began to close.

"I don't know where you will end up my child but I will not allow myself to watch my child to die so young." The door closed shut sealing the baby within. The women placed her hand on the pod "Goodbye my dear Lottus" She said before pressing a red button on the control panel next to her. A hatch opened in the ceiling above the pod as a platform raised the pod so it could launch.

There was no countdown the pod shot into the night sky as Frieza's attack laid waste to planet. Luckily the pod was out of the range by the time the planet exploded, the shockwave from the explosion hit the pod rocking it slightly the movement was enough to wake the child inside. The baby started crying for a mother who would not answer.

2 weeks after the destruction of planet Vegeta in distant space light-years away from the planet.

The pod that the child was in was still travelling through space at an alarming rate still travelling to this unknown location that a desperate mother put into the pod. The child was safe and sound sleeping for most of the journey and when she wasn't sleeping she was crying. Suddenly the pod started to slow down ever so steadily but defiantly slowing down. The child looked out of the single window in the pod as the murky darkness of space started to change to a reddish glow as the pod broke the atmosphere of another planet.

A man with golden hair wearing brown cargo shorts and a tan dress shirt under a leather vest was sitting on a wooden chair outside of a log cabin, looking into the night sky with smile on his face while holding a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"What a beautiful night" he said looking up at the sky holding the baby close to his chest. As his eyes were scanning the sky counting the stars he noticed something moving across the night sky at breakneck speeds. His eyes lit up looking at the object. "Wow! Would you look at that Yang!" he said quietly to the baby with beautiful lilac coloured eyes. He propped the child up a bit facing her towards the star in the sky pointing at the object in sky following the while flaming trail it left behind. "That's a shooting star, they say if you make a wish upon it will come true" The baby giggled at her father's explanation. "

I'm going to make a wish, for both of us" The man closed his eyes and said the wish in his head "I wish for my family to always be safe", He then opened his eyes then looked down at his daughter and whispered quietly "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he said with a smile looking back at the star as it vanished into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 3 little bears, a huntsman and a monkey?

It was almost midday on the world of Remnant after the world witnessed a shooting star cross the sky the night before. The pod managed to crash in a forest far away from any sign of human civilization. The forest had a healthy green grow to it as it was not touched by humans or machines the area was peaceful not a human for miles around except for one man with a red bo staff strapped to his back, wearing what seemed to look like a black gi with a white sash around his waist. On his feet he was wearing black shoes with white soles and white socks going into his trouser leg. His skin was slightly tanned like he has been out in the sun but his hair was a very unusual bright orange and styled in a way to look like he had cat ears but upon closer inspection he didn't have any ears of the sort in his bright coloured hair. His eyes were a bright green, he was quickly darting around looking at his surroundings making sure anything wouldn't catch him by surprise as he walked further into the forest. Everything about the strange man walking alone through the woods looked normal except that he had a long bushy orange tail with a little white tip coming out the back of his trousers. This man was called Santoro Vermilion, he was a fox faunus and professional huntsman.

Also he was a man hunting his breakfast. Unlike most huntsmen Santoro was a very secluded man and barely had any contact with other huntsman. He was hunting for a stag that he had been tracking all morning he heard something that he didn't expect to hear so far into the wilderness. "Is that a baby crying in the distance" he thought to himself. "No it can't be" he said out loud shaking his head. "I need to focus, all this being alone is starting to make me go mad". Santoro finally had stag in his sights and started to slowly creep upon the deer as it stood still in a clearing in the wood."Hmm something is wrong" he said to himself looking all around himself.

He heard the cry again this time louder and clearer, he didn't care that his food would get away from him he knew there was an infant in trouble and he needed to save them. He quickly jumped out of the bush spooking the deer he was tracking and it ran from his sight.

"You got lucky this time." He yelled at the deer as he broke into a sprint with his bow staff in hand. As he got closer to the crying he started to notice that some of the trees have been recently broken with some force. "What could have done this" he thought to himself still running at speed like an Olympic sprinter going for gold.

Santoro heard a loud guttural coming from his left he looked over and saw through the trees that were quickly passing him and noticed a bear like animal with black fur and bony protrusions coming out of its back and arms and a bone-like face mask covering its face. "Damn why does Grimm have to appear now of all times." The creature running through the forest was an Ursa a creature of Grimm. The faunus sighed heavily "he must have heard the crying and started to head towards it, damn things." Two more Ursa appeared next to the one Santoro saw originally. "Great three of them". He said in an unenthusiastic tone but luckily for Santoro the three Ursai hadn't seen him yet and Vermilion was first to get to the source of the crying.

What he saw he couldn't really make sense of in the a clearing in the forest was a crater with what looked like a human child inside a metal egg in middle of nowhere, but before he could tend to the child he needed to focus on the three creatures of Grimm that were hot on his tail. He turned around in one swift motion, holding his staff in two hands points the head of the weapon toward to where he knew the Grimm were coming from he waited a couple of seconds. There was silence no bird chirping, the wind wasn't blowing heck even the baby stopped crying.

"Hmm maybe-" before he could finish his sentence one of the Ursai jumped from tree line towards the huntsman "Well better late than never that is what I always say." The huntsmen lowered his staff and started to charge towards the bear-like creature, using his staff like a pole vault he sprang into the air kicking the Grimm back into the tree line. He landed on his feet with his arms stretched out into a T-shape holding his staff in his left hand.

"And he sticks the landing!"

The huntsman called out in a victorious tone with a smile on his face this green eyes focused on the tree line where he sent the beast. The two other Ursai ran out of the trees as they watched a big ball of black fur sail over their heads, they both eyed the fox faunus with fury as they came to a stop waited for the huntsmen to make his move.

"Well you're just going to wait then" Santoro threw the staff into the air, both of the Grimm had their eyes trained on the weapon as it flew into the sky. "I'll make the first move then" the huntsmen charged at the beasts with vigour, his speed was too quick for the Grimm to realize that he has already moved. Suddenly the huntsmen kicked one of the Ursai on the underside of its jaw with such force causing the creature's head to shoot straight up with a crack as it neck broke from such strength.

The other bear-like creature turned quickly to face the hunter after realising that the throwing his weapon was just a ploy, but it was already too late before the creature could turn its whole body to look at the huntsmen it felt a fist in its stomach quickly winding the animal. "And that's how you deal with Grimm" He said to himself as he caught his weapon in his hand quickly dispatching the beast with a thunderous strike to the head cracking the bone like armoured plate on its face. "Now let's see whose child this is" he said with a joyous tone as he started to walk towards the crater.

As he descended slowing into the crater he started to notice that the object the baby was in is completely spherical with what looked like a small round window for the occupant to see into space. "This far beyond what I've seen in Atlas" he whispered in a stern tone admiring the pod in silence, which was broken when the child inside started crying again. "Well I should calm this kid down before more Grimm come." He peered into the open hatch of the revealing a small baby girl no older than a couple with long black spiky hair with what seemed to be a brown monkey tail coming from her lower back.

"Ah so you're a monkey faunus eh?" He said scratching the back of his head. "I thought you were going to be a big green slug monster or something." Santoro quickly laughed off his comment as he began to take off his shirt ready to use it as a makeshift blanket. He reached in to pod and as he was about to grab the child, he noticed some weird looking armour in a compartment that has its door ripped off from the impact of the pod hitting the ground, the armour looked extremely odd to the huntsmen there was no satchels or pockets to carry an small weapons or medical supplies. He didn't pay too much attention to the armour because the child was his first priority plus started to look like she was getting cold so he promptly started wrapt her up in his shirt so she wouldn't get a cold. "Well do you have a name little missy?" He spotted something in the dirt next to his foot. "Hmm what's this?" He thought to himself holding the child in his other arm he slowly leant over to grab the object that caught his eye, it was a silver necklace with a small tag on it. He brushed the necklace against his trouser leg getting the dirt off it so he could see it there was any identification on it like a name or address. To his relief there was something engraved on the tag it only had one thing on it "Lottus." He looked at the child "I guess that's your name then? But it seems that there is no address or any other information on it" He looked at the child wrapped in his shirt, who now has stopped crying. "Well then Lottus it looks like you're going to be staying with me for a little bit until we can figure out where you're from. Does that sound good?" He said tilting his head looking at the baby.

Her eyes started to slowly open revealing that she had beautiful sky blue iris. She looked at the strange looking man as he repeated his question again for Lottus to reply with a smile and a bubbly giggle.

"Good, well I guess should start heading back to where you will be staying." He turned to look at the strange pod which still laid there in the middle of the crater with its hatch wide open. "And I will be back later for you!" He pointed at the sphere with his Bo staff as he started to make his way out of the crater with baby in hand. He got to the rim of the crater with child in one hand and weapon in the other.

"Now which way do we need to go?"

But before the faunus could decide on a direction the same Ursa that he kicked back into the woods charged at him through the tree.

"I didn't forget you!"

As the Grimm was about to pounce on to the baby wielding hunter, his staff suddenly spilt at the tips revealing two small scythe like blades on either side of the staff and in one swift motion he cut downwards towards the beast's neck and quickly turned his back to the Grimm and started to walk away as the beast moved motionless on all fours, the blades retracted back into the main body of the staff as he placed it on his back.

"Piece of cake"

Slowly the head of the beast started to slide of its shoulders and landed on the ground with a thump quickly followed by the rest of it. The child giggled as she watched the Santoro decapitate the Grimm. "hmph you're kinda twisted aren't you kid" The child giggled with a huge smile on her face. "Well it looks like we will probably get on very well together then." He started to laugh as they both ventured into the tree line.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The easy life

(16 years later)

Santoro was walking through the forest as he was returning home after a long mornings hunt, the sun was shining high in the sky and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the air to help keep him cool as he continued to walk towards a clearing in the trees. Slung on his back he had huge black boar that he had been tracking for the pass couple days, the creature was the largest one he had ever caught. He was quite happy with the kill, normally this would last him a couple of weeks at best or even a month if it was rationed for himself but because of the new addition to his household unlucky for him it wouldn't even last a full day.

The years have been kind to the huntsmen only a couple of winkles were under his bright green eyes and a grey streaks of hair going down both sides of his head, even though he appearance has changed slightly now wearing something that would suit his age. He was wearing more smart traditional clothing rather than his old GI. He wore a smart looking black tunic with white cuffs that had buttons going down to his left hand side from his collar, the tunic was also stretched down to his calves. He wore matching black trousers, the only thing that was from his original outfit was his shoes he was wearing.

As he passed the final two trees, the area opened up revealing a small Asian style wooden house with stone two pillars out front. The building was perfect for it to be hidden away from mankind's troubles. "Ah home sweet home. Now where are you?" His sentence was rudely interrupted by a humanoid looking black blur darting towards him from the tree line. The blur quickly made its way to Santoro, his eyes were focused on the blur as it started to dart around him looking for an opening.

"You know it's not much of a sneak attack if you do this every time I come back" He sighed in a bored tone waiting for it to make its move. Soon enough the blur came straight at him and in one swift movement he grabbed an out stretched arm out, pulling it towards him making the person go off balance, the person stumbled forward he quickly chopped the back of their neck with his hand.

"See what I mean predictable, very predictable."

The person fell to the floor causing a small dust cloud. They had long black spiky wild hair going all the down their back. "I will get you one day" In an annoyed feminine voice as she slowly started to get up. She brushed herself down getting the dirt off her clothes which was one of Santoro's old training Gi uniforms; he kept everything the same from that day she was found deep in the woods except she had her tail wrapped around her waist. She turned to her mentor after brushing her shoulders off as she started to cross her arm. She was shorter than her master probably 4ft 10inch she looked quite young for her age, she was well built but with very feminine. She stood up straight, her sky blue eyes staring at her master with a scowl which quickly turned into a smile.

"Any way I'm glad you're back, I was starting to get bored being here all by myself"

She looked at the boar on her masters back and her eyes quickly lit up with joy. She dropped her up tight demeanour and started slowly side stepping closer to her soon to be food.

Santoro quickly raised his hand at the girl telling her to stop moving she stopped in her tracks. "Lottus I know you're hungry but you will have to wait first I need to prepare this properly, you don't want a repeat of what happened last time don't you?"He stated with a smile etched on his face.

Lottus stopped moving as her face went green remembering the time she ate unprepared pork, her whole body shuddered a little thinking back to the experience. "Yeah you're right. How long until its ready I've been starving all morning."

"A couple hours at least" Santoro raised his brow. "Maybe you should get in more training while I prepare this."

She let out a loud groan "Arghhh, alright. So what will I be doing today?" she raised her head waiting for the huntsmen to respond. By her reaction you would think she didn't like training but actually she loved training almost as much as she loved food. Almost.

Santoro threw the boar of his back hitting the ground with a thump. "In the house in the basement there is chest with a symbol that looks like two axes crossing over each other. Inside that chest there are some clothes I want you to put them on and then come back to me."

Lottus crossed her arms and him a peculiar look. "Ok... but why would changing my clothes make anything difference?"

His green eyes gave her a gentle stare. "You will see." He started to walk away towards a small tool shed next to the house.

She was baffled by his answer "Always with the cryptic messages." She shook her head and started to walk towards the house. As she entered she was greeted by a big open square room with Shoji (A/N Japanese room dividers) on each side. The room was styled to look like a dojo with white floor mats covering the floor she removed one of the mats revealing a hatch, she opened the hatch and made her way into the basement.

The basement was filled with old training equipment from standard barbell weights to wooden men fighting posts. She looked at some of the posts cracking a small smile as touched one of the wooden arms that reminding her of the first time she used them in training, it used to be her favorite form of training equipment but she had to stop using them because she kept on breaking them.

"Enough getting distracted I need to find this chest." She thought to herself, she started looking around for the chest. At first she couldn't find the thing until she noticed a beige blanket lying on top of a rectangular object. She pulled the cover off unveiling a green chest with twin axes crossing each other.

"Ah there we go." She opened the chest to see what was inside. There was a pair of clothes black and white in colour they looked the same as the current Gi that she was wearing. She quickly started to change into her new outfit but there something different to it than her old uniform it felt heavier than the one she was previously wearing as she was going through the chest she found some leg weights which she quickly strapped around her calves. she pulled up her new trousers as her tail looking for a hole in the back of them "Ah there we go" her tail quickly found its way out of the trouser then promptly wrapped around her waist. Finally she put on the finishing touch a pair white bracers, with her new uniform on she quickly started to feel the effects of the weights. At first she couldn't move properly as she lugged herself towards the ladder, as she began to climb she could really feel the difference in weight. She soon made her way to her master who had just finished skinning the boar.

"Ah good you have it on. So do you feel the difference?" He said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I can feel it" she was a little uncomfortable with her new Gi but she was getting used to it.

"Now this will be the only thing you wear from now on ok? The only time you take it off is when you're sleeping, bathing or unless you really need too."

She replied with a nod while she was stretching her arms getting ready for whatever her master told her to do.

"Now I want you do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 10km just to get used to the weight ok?"

Lottus was shocked with how basic her warm up was in her old clothes she would normally do 10 times that. "Why so basic that's a bit easy don't you think?"

"If it's so easy then you should be able to do it quick then." Santoro winked at Lottus.

"Fine then" She said as she started doing her 10k run. "But if I finish this in 10 minutes I'll get more of that pork then"

Santoro smiled as he watched the girl run off into the forest.

(1 hour later)

Lottus ran off to her favorite location to train it was an inland cliff edge overlooking the forest below, could see nearly everything from Santoro's house to some mountains off in the distance. The area was very peaceful and it really helped get in touch with herself"95…96…97…98…99…100…and I'm done" She had just finished completing the last of her push-ups. "I would of finished ages ago but these weights are making it a lot harder than it should. Now I wonder if breakfast is ready." It was now high noon as she began to make her way back to Santoro who now has probably mid-way through cooking the boar.

She returned back home the aroma of cooked pork filled the air, she quickly picked up her pace as after her training she was now beyond starving. As she stumbled through the tree line wasn't greeted by Santoro, there was chunks of cooked boar on a place with some vegetables on a table, there was a note next to the plate. Lottus instantly started to tuck into the meal not looking at the piece of paper.

After she finished devouring her meal she sat on the floor patting her stomach with a gleeful smile. As she laid on the grass she noticed a piece of paper stained with juices from her meal, she picked it up and started to read it. "Dear Lottus, I have been called away on an assignment. I should return home soon, Signed Santoro."

She placed the paper back on the table and started to look up at the blue sky. "Hmm that's odd why would they need him now? They never did before." She pondered for a bit before jumping to her feet. "Well might as well keep training. I want to wear this thing like its nothing." She said in a victorious tone as she jumped up on one of the pillars outside the house and started doing one handed handstand push-ups. "Ok…1….2…."She started to resume training as she got used to her new Gi.

( **A/N Sorry about the long time in between uploads, I've just been really busy IRL at the moment. I'm going to try and shorting the times in between uploads to make it more consistent. As why I did a 16 year time I want to get her to the main RWBY story, but I am going to fill in the 16 year time skip with some flashbacks and what not to fill that void ^^. See you guys on the next upload.)**


End file.
